


Our Deal

by angstjunkie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Recreational Drug Use, commitment issues, idk what else to tag im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstjunkie/pseuds/angstjunkie
Summary: When you leave me the bed is emptyAnd I feel crazy 'cause I didn't say anythingI wish you would tell me how you really feelBut you'll never tell me 'cause that's not our deal.- Our Deal, Best Coast





	Our Deal

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys anna here i'm sorry this is my first attempt at writing a mark/jack fanfiction i know it's not canon or anything but i miss seeing them together okay they changed my life but now i dont see any collabs and i'm just so frustrated btw i love them together as friends bc amy and signe are amazing peeps they cool af i dont wanna impose but it doesnt hurt to imagine, right?
> 
> also italicized text for thoughts and some unclear pronouns pertaining to jack bc i write shit
> 
> anw, sorry for the ramble.

Mark squinted at the blaring light casting through his curtains. _It is way too fucking early to wake up damn it._ He reached over to the other side of the bed expecting to find a warm body lying down next to him, but all he found was crumpled sheets and a hint of scent that’s specifically him that left the only evidence that he did in fact slept with him last night. He frowned.

_Oh well, it’s not like it’s something new. Might as well start my day._

He got up from his bed and instantly felt nauseated. _Wow fuck how much did we do last night?_ With little consciousness, he headed towards the bathroom to start his everyday routine. He looked at the mirror and saw his reflection staring directly at him. _And I look like shit as well, fantastic._ He slapped his face, then jumped straight to the shower, wanting to feel better and awake to power through the whole day.

As soon as he finished his bath, he grabbed his phone by the bedside table and saw a notification in the home screen.

“It was nice to be with you again. Hope to see you again tonight, maybe? Your place? I got the goods.”

He frowned once more. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. The drop from smoking too much marijuana from the previous night was certainly going to affect his commentary today, based on past experiences. But the prospect of seeing him had him contemplating. After weighing out the repercussions, he typed his reply and sent it with a groan escaping his lips.

“Okay see you at 9. Bring the best stuff.”

With that, he made his way to the medicine cabinet and took two pills of ibuprofen.

 

He was in his fourth video when he heard his stomach rumble and realized he had been recording pretty much the whole day. _You can never have too many videos, it’s always better to be prepared than disappointing everyone._ He opened his fridge and sniffed some leftovers from God knows how long it has been since he kept it. _Hmmmm, still pretty good._ He transferred the contents to a bowl and started the microwave.

He was booting up his console for some off-cam gaming while waiting for his leftover dinner to finish up heating when he heard a knock on his apartment door.

_Oh right, I was expecting company. Damn It I forgot._

He trudged his way to the door, plastered a good fake smile to his face, and opened the door, revealing a green-haired man shoving a McDonald’s paper bag up his chest and entering the place like it was his own home.

“I figured you forgot to eat since you weren’t responding to my texts.”

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw seven unread messages, all from the man sitting on his couch. 

“Well hello to you too, Jack. What do you have in store for us tonight?”

He noticed _him_ taking stuff out of _his_ backpack, “Just got some fresh dope from my supplier this morning so we still gotta grind this shit up but don’t worry it’s all been cut nicely and he said this was good stuff. Also, I forgot to clean my bong today, so we gotta roll these if you wanna smoke ‘em.”

He smiled, “… So you’re saying we gotta do the hardwork first? Man, that’s lame.”

 _He_ smiled back, “We gotta work to have nice things. Now let’s eat some dinner first because I’m absolutely starving.”

 

“Fuck I have like four sheets of paper left. Do you have some more?”

He looked at _him_ like _he_ was a crazy person talking. Since his mother often visits him, he didn’t have the courage to buy and keep supplies and often leaves these kind of things to the man sitting on the floor across him, who’s looking very stressed at the moment.

“You know I can’t have these kind of stuff up here. My mom will flip her shit when she knows that I smoke.”

“Well, yeah but these just won’t do if we want to get high as fuck and I wanna float like a fucking balloon tonight. Can you do blowbacks then?”

He laughed painfully, hoping _he_ won’t notice. “Well, blowbacks are nothing compared to the blowjobs I give you every time we get baked so why the fuck not?”

 _He_ snorted in reply, “Fuck, I walked straight into that one, didn’t I?”

He smiled sadly, “Sure you did.” 

He grabbed the grinder and started crushing the buds while he rolls them into the paper. 

_I know how you feel buddies, it feels like I’m grinding my heart as well and it fucking hurts._

 

They just finished their third joint of the night. They each had a blunt to smoke on their own pace and decided to share the third and fourth one, each taking turns on hitting and inhaling. Mark is feeling pretty buzzed, though he doesn’t know if it’s from the weed or from him touching his face to give him the most optimal blowback. An irrelevant TV show was humming on the background, slicing through the silence whenever they don’t have things to talk about, which was almost all the time. 

The silence was broken when he heard the Irishman speak, “I’ve got a hankering for some Cheetos and Fanta right now. Do you have some?”

Mark, whose feeling lightheaded at the moment spoke without much of a thought, “Nah, but there’s a convenience store around the block. We can go there.” 

As soon as those words left his lips, he instantly regretted it. _Way to look fucking needy, Fischbach._

The man dusted off _his_ jeans and offered _his_ hands to Mark, “Come on, let’s go. I need my good ‘ol orange munchies.”

Mark grabbed _his_ hand and pulled himself up with a little help from the impatient man who’s out the door the second _he_ let Mark’s hand go. “Hurry up, you slow poke!”

“Goddamnit wait a second alright I’m grabbing my keys and put on your jacket will you? It’s fuckin’ chilly outside.” Mark said while putting his shoes on.

 _He_ gave him a lopsided smile, “Why should I bother putting on one when I can have your arms around me?”

Mark felt his cheeks blush with that thought.

The walk was pretty much uneventful aside from the casual bumping and handholding, _oh well it’s not like it’s something new just a couple of bros feeling cold and sharing the body warmth it’s not like we’re in a relationship or something it’s just that we’re good friends and friends do this right I mean girls do it why can’t guys do it as well though I wanna –_

“—hey Earth to Mark!”

His train of thought was interrupted with a certain hand waving in front of his face. _Damn it we’re here I didn’t notice that._

“Yeah what, Jack?”

“Weed’s gotten into you that fast, huh? I was asking you if you wanted something.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“You sure? You saying you’re good but you always take more than half of my Cheetos.”

He sighs, “Fine then, get me a Jalapeno one. And Doritos. And some more Fanta and Dr. Peppers.”

“Jesus Christ, that’s a lot.”

“I’ll pay for all of these so shush. No need to whine.”

“Ugh, okay daddy if you insist.”

Jack ran to the aisles, leaving Mark by the cashier sporting half a boner.

 

Jack was practically inhaling the bag of jerky in his orange-tinted fingers from the bag of Cheetos that he finished in a couple of minutes. 

“These jerky is so damn good how come not all jerky taste like this it should be illegal.” And then _he_ moaned like _he_ was making love to the dried-up meat.

Mark felt the twitch from his pants, “Jesus Jack, remember to breathe!” and his hands tried to grab one from the bag which Jack swatted away with his saliva-covered fingers. 

“No, Mark! You finished your food and you won’t get to share mine.”

He pouted and shrunk down to the couch, “You’re no fun. Do you mind if I light the last joint up?”

“No, not really but do you really wanna proceed with me having jerky breath?”

“Nah, I guess not. Let’s go get some mouthwash.”

 

It was Mark’s turn to puff some smoke. He held Jack’s cheeks between his hands and made a cupping gesture to pass the smoke he inhaled. And then he felt his lips brush against _his_ and he hastily steps back and muttered an apology. “Oh my god Jack I’m sorry I didn’t notice fuck okay we don’t have to do this you can have the rest of the blunt I --” 

He felt Jack sit on his lap and whispered on his ear, “You talk too much, daddy. Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Jack stood up and grabbed Mark’s hands, the lit joint way forgotten on the ash tray.

 

They were lying beside each other, panting and catching their breath, legs and fingers entwined. Mark has his head against Jack’s chest, sheets pooling below their waists. _This is so fucked up, we did it again._ Mark wanted so much from the man beside him but he knows he can’t tell _him_ that because it will ruin their current relationship. _But I’ll be damned if I don’t give this a shot right? Who am I kidding of course Jack wouldn’t like me I’m so needy and clingy Jack would have a hard time keeping up with me. But still, he always finds his way to me so that must at least mean something right? Or is he just returning just because I’m a booty call away?_

His mind was battling against the pros and cons when he decided to take a leap of faith and called out Jack’s name, “… uh Jack?”

Jack already knew Mark had fallen in love with him. Not to sound too cocky or anything, but Jack has been noticing these not-so-subtle hints from the lad but the biggest give away was how Mark’s eyes always seem to sparkle whenever he is around. But he didn’t want to lose him over a romantic relationship. _God knows how break-ups work even if it’s a mutual break-up you always end up not communicating with that person._ Jack never wants that to happen. Mark became such a constant in his life that he can’t afford to lose him over a stupid relationship. _I love him, I love him too much that I would rather stand on the sidelines watching him jump into relationships than getting into one with me which may end up in a disaster. He’s too important. I can’t lose him._ “Please, don’t Mark. I know what you’re gonna say. Please don’t say it. This is for the best.”

Mark looked at Jack, he knew what he was thinking so he just let the tears stream down his face. And Jack just holds him and whispers sweet nothings to Mark’s ear, wishing, hoping, that things would get better eventually.

 

Mark woke up with a jolt as the thunder echoed althroughout his room. There was no sunshine casting through his window and the clouds were very dark. Mark looked on the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. It was a gloomy day indeed.

Mark found a note at his bedside table, with the words that made him burst into tears.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want. Let’s just stay where we are right now. –J.”

Mark hugged the pillow that Jack used and smelled the lingering scent _he_ left. But after a couple of minutes, (well maybe hours, he didn’t know) he got up, wiped the tears from his face and forced a smile.

_Oh well, it’s not like it’s something new. Might as well start my day._

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end this story so i just went with what made sense in my head idk im just so heartbroken. our deal by best coast has been one of my favorite songs ever and i really recommend you guys listen while or after reading this basically im so sad ok hahahaha ok let me know what you think? leave a kudos if you liked it or comment if you wanna criticize me (constructively of course). i would love to improve my writing style.
> 
> also i'm not a real life junkie i just gathered some information abt people i know who smokes and did a little research i hope it's accurate enough? idk i just wanted to write smth that's inspired by the song hhhh


End file.
